militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
964th Airborne Air Control Squadron
The 964th Airborne Air Control Squadron (964 AACS) is part of the 552d Air Control Wing at Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma. It operates the E-3 Sentry (AWACS) aircraft conducting airborne command and control missions. Mission Provide the Combat Air Force with airborne systems and personnel for surveillance, warning and control of strategic, tactical, and special mission forces.552 OG Fact Sheet History The squadron was an operational training unit for 25th Antisubmarine Wing from, November 1942–October 1943. It went on to train B-17 Flying Fortress replacement crews from, November 1943–April 1944 and conducted visual reconnaissance, medical evacuation, and light transport services for ground forces in Burma from, 19 December 1944 – 3 May 1945. The 964th flew long range surveillance missions in the late 1950s. It rotated aircrews to Southeast Asia from, c. 4 April 1965 – 17 May 1974. The 964th also flew combat support missions in Southwest Asia from, 17 January–6 March 1991.AFHRA 964 AACS Page Lineage * Constituted 362d Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 28 January 1942 : Activated on 15 July 1942 : Redesignated: 18th Antisubmarine Squadron (Heavy) on 29 November 1942 : Redesignated: 4th Sea Search Attack Squadron (Heavy) on 23 October 1943 : Redesignated: 4th Search Attack Squadron (Heavy) on 22 November 1943 : Disbanded on 10 April 1944 * Reconstituted on 19 September 1985 * Consolidated (19 September 1985) with the 164th Liaison Squadron (Commando) :: Constituted on 9 August 1944 :: Activated on 3 September 1944 :: Inactivated on 3 November 1945 * Consolidated (19 September 1985) with the 964th Airborne Warning and Control Squadron ''' :: Constituted '''964th Airborne Early Warning and Control Squadron on 8 December 1954 :: Activated on 8 March 1955 :: Inactivated on 30 June 1974 :: Redesignated 964th Airborne Warning and Control Squadron on 7 February 1977 :: Activated on 1 July 1977 : Redesignated 964th Airborne Air Control Squadron on 1 July 1994. Assignments * 304th Bombardment Group, 15 July 1942 * 25th Antisubmarine Wing, 30 December 1942 * Army Air Forces Antisubmarine Command, 24 August 1943 : Attached to 1st Sea-Search Attack Unit, 30 September-22 October 1943 * 1st Search Attack Group, 23 October 1943 – 10 April 1944 * 1st Air Commando Group, 3 September 1944 – 3 November 1945 * 8th Air Division, 8 March 1955 * 552d Airborne Early Warning and Control Wing, 8 July 1955 – 30 June 1974 * 552d Airborne Warning and Control Wing (later, 552d Airborne Warning and Control Division; 552d Airborne Warning and Control Wing, 552d Air Control Wing), 1 July 1977 * 552d Operations Group, 29 May 1992–present Stations * Salt Lake City AAB, Utah, 15 July 1942 * Geiger Field, Washington, 15 September 1942 * Ephrata Army Air Base, Washington, 1 October 1942 * Langley Field, Virginia, 29 October 1942 – 10 April 1944 * Burnpur Airfield, India, 3 September 1944 * Inbaung Airfield, Burma, 19 December 1944 * Kan Airfield, Burma, 15 January 1945 * Burnpur Airfield, India, 31 January 1945 * Shwebo Airfield, Burma, 20 February 1945 * Ondaw Airfield, Burma, 12 March 1945 * Burnpur Airfield, India, 31 March 1945 * Sinthe Airfield, Burma, 20 April 1945 * Magwe Airfield, Burma, 4 May 1945 * Burnpur Airfield, India, 10 May-6 October 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, 1–3 November 1945 * McClellan AFB, California, 8 March 1955- 30 June 1974 * Tinker AFB, Oklahoma, 1 July 1977–present Aircraft Operated *B-18 Bolo (1942–1943) *A-20 Havoc (1942–1943) *B-24 Liberator (1942–1943) *B-34 Lexington (1942–1943) *B-17 Flying Fortress (1942–1944) *L-5 Sentinel (1944–1945) *C-64 Norseman (1944–1945) *RC-121 (1955–1963) *EC-121 Warning Star (1963–1974) *E-3 Sentry (1977–present) Operations *World War II *Vietnam War *Operation Desert Shield * Operation Desert Storm * Operation Deliberate Force * Operation Enduring Freedom * Operation Iraqi Freedom * Operation Unified Protector References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. Notes Bibliography *AFHRA 964th Airborne Air Control Squadron History *552d Operations Group Fact Sheet See also Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Military units and formations in Oklahoma Airborne Air Control 0964